


All You See

by akamine_chan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was close, skirting along the knife edge of her orgasm, desperate for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You See

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community bsg_kink's drabble contest
> 
> Title from Pink Floyd's _Breathe_
> 
> Warnings: breath play, blood

He thrust into her hard and she gasped, back arching, hands scrabbling across slick sheets for something to hold onto. She was close, skirting along the knife edge of her orgasm, desperate for it.

She caught one of his hands in hers, bringing it up to her neck, panting harshly as she wrapped his long fingers around her neck, tight, tight, tighter...

He pressed against her throat, and her breath caught in her lungs, ratcheting her pleasure higher. She struggled to breathe, hot and cold shivering through her, fingers digging into his back, drawing blood, as she came and came.

-fin-


End file.
